elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Scrolls
Scrolls are common, one time use Magic Devices with a variety of different effects. The most valuable of these is the scroll of gain attribute. A high Magic Device level will make scrolls more effective. Generally, cursed scrolls have the opposite effect of their normal counterparts. Reading scrolls practices Literacy. Types of Scrolls Ally Attempts to spawn a Pet for you of roughly your level. Note that the ally summoned will not always be your level - even a level 30 character has a chance of getting a Putit. A boss-type pet <''name''> may also be summoned this way, although its stats and selling price are still those of a regular pet. Change Material Same as Superior or Inferior Material Scrolls, but any material type can result. Most commonly it's a 'normal' material, unless the scroll is blessed, in which case 'superior' materials will result much more frequently, or cursed, in which case 'inferior' materials will be more common. *Blessed: Will act almost like a Superior Material scroll (but cannot reroll static artifacts) *Cursed: Will act almost like an Inferior Material scroll *Other: See Jeweler for easy ways to get Change Material scrolls Contingency Blesses you with Contingency, a temporary buff which has an 80% chance of healing you if you take lethal damage. For example, a nuke would heal you for 1000 instead of damaging you. Probably. Curse Attempts to curse an item at random. Does not have a 100% chance of working, and if it does, the Exorcist Feat has a very good chance (though also not 100%) of blocking the effect. *Blessed: No change in effect. *Cursed: Seems to trigger the curse attempt more often. Detect Objects Reveals the locations of all objects in the map. You can use the (l)ook command to see where they are. Can be used to easily find stairs. Manufacture cost: 4 paper, 1 magic ink. Enchant Armor Increases the enchantment of an armor by 1 (maximum +2). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant armor scrolls will work on rings and necklaces. *Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +3) *Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) Enchant Weapon Increases the enchantment of a weapon by 1 (maximum +2). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant weapon scrolls cannot be used on ammo. *Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +3) *Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) Escape Attempts to return you to the surface from inside a dungeon. If successful, you will be placed on the world map on the dungeon's entrance square. The spell takes ten turns to work. The spell will not work on no-teleport maps. Cursed: you are teleported to the prison Faith Increases your favor with your God if you have one and exercises faith skill. Sells for a decent amount. Can be purchased at Miral and Garok's Workshop for 8 small medals. *Blessed: a stronger boost to your Faith skill. *Cursed: abuses the faith skill. Flying Decreases the weight, PV and damage bonus of an item by 15%. Use at your own discretion. Saves the game (not while in a moongate realm). Multiple uses on the same item are cumulative in effect. The PV/damage loss does not affect equipment which already has a nonpositive bonus. In Elona+, only weight is affected. Can be used to lower the weight of your shelter, or possibly even furniture you can't otherwise carry, such as an altar. Only works on items in your inventory. (Sorry, this won't help you with thievery.) *Blessed: reduces weight by 25% and PV/damage by 12.5%. In Elona+ the weight reduction is 22%. *Cursed: increases weight by 50% +1s and PV/damage by 12.5%, capped at +5 each use. Gain Attribute Increases level of a random skill by 1. Can teach you a new skill. Train corresponding Attribute. Learning a skill in this manner does NOT increase the platinum coin cost of learning skills at the trainer. Extremely rare and valuable. Without Negotiation, each sells for 5000 gp and costs 240,000 gp--2.4 times the cost of a potion of cure corruption--to buy! *Blessed: Gives a random skill you do NOT already know, unless you know all skills; then, same as uncursed. *Cursed: Decreases level of a random skill by 1. Train potential of corresponding skill. Minimum skill level is 2. Impossible to forget a skill Xmas . Gain Material Adds random materials to your inventory and saves your game. *Blessed: adds more materials than normal. (Better Materials?) *Cursed: adds only garbage. Greater Enchant Armor Increases the enchantment of an armor by 1 (maximum +4). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant armor scrolls will work on rings and necklaces. *Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +6) *Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) Greater Enchant Weapon Increases the enchantment of a weapon by 1 (maximum +4). This will also reduce negative enchantment caused by acid damage. Enchant weapon scrolls cannot be used on ammo. *Blessed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +6) *Cursed: increases enchantment by 1 (maximum +0) Greater Identify Fully identifies any item, including Artifacts. Growth Raises the potential of a random skill and saves the game. Sells for a good price. *Blessed: Boost potential twice for about 1.5x the value of a normal growth scroll; e.g. a normal scroll will boost potential by 25% but a blessed scroll will boost two potentials by 37% or one potential by 72%. *Cursed: Decreases the potential of a skill instead of increasing it. *In Elona+ they got a nice boost: 20-25 blessed scrolls of growth => all skills 400%. Need better conformation but it seems it it boost potential for relatively high number of skills for relatively small amount.(about 100 times for 5%) Healing Rain Heals you and allies in your party. Holy Light Gives you holy protection for more turns than a scroll of Holy Rain. Holy Rain Gives you holy protection for a few turns. Holy Veil Gives you holy protection for even more turns than a scroll of Holy Light, but with a slightly weaker effect. Identify Attempts to identify a target item. Will only work on non-Artifact items. Artifact items will be half-identified and you will be told to have the item investigated or read a scroll of Greater Identify. Manufacture cost: 1 paper, 1 memory fragment. Incognito Gives you a disguise effect for 10 turns. Useful for fooling guards and shopkeepers if you're a criminal; they will not attack for the duration of the effect. Same effect as a disguise kit. *Blessed: lasts 15 turns. Inferior Material Attempts to change a target item's material type to an inferior material. Will not work on Godly-level Artifacts (use a Material kit) but will work on Miracle-level Artifacts. This is not recommended to use on gear of superior quality material if you plan to equip it, but can be extremely useful otherwise. The primary uses of this are to attempt to change weapons and armor into raw or paper, which can be beneficial in a number of situations: eating raw equipment will train your attributes if the item itself and not its current material gives bonuses to attributes (such as shoes, which in Elona+ always come with +5 speed, but glass items will lose the +4 to speed once turned into raw), or if it has a "maintains " enchant, you will get a buff to said attribute's potential (50 potential it seems) for 2000 turns. Later on, the most important use will probably be to turn equipment with a high base cost that you stole (from monsters or adventures) and don't want, such as bad Speed Rings or Vindale Cloaks into paper or another cheap material so you can launder the stolen tag off it in a vendor for cheap, then turn it into an expensive material with a Blessed Scroll of Change Material and sell it in your shop (more on this here). Lastly, paper is also the lightest material, so you're carrying some extra sets of gear to use in specific, non-combat situations, turning them into paper will reduce your inventory weight. Other uses include eating raw equipment to remove a cursed piece of equipment stuck on you or for nutrition if it's non-cursed, though this is a real desperate measure. The scroll can also actually improve materials, as it selects anything from raw/candy up to obsidian, so if you have a lot, it can be worth trying on that bronze Claymore you start with to get one of the better materials. Fairies or light-armor users may wish to try for mica or paper equipment since both tend to reduce weight to a fraction of one stone, although later they'll need to use gear made of light superior materials. Can also be used to improve the value of furniture if the furniture doesn't have a material type, as even rawwork is better than no material. *Blessed: Increases chance of higher quality chosen *Cursed: Increase chance of lower quality chosen *Other: See Jeweler for easy ways to get Inferior Material scrolls Manufacture cost: 2 paper, 1 yelling madman. Knowledge Blesses you with Divine Wisdom (boosts your learning and magic attributes, and your Literacy skill) for 71 turns. *Blessed: lasts for 102 turns. *Cursed: lasts for 22 turns. Magical Map Reveals nearly every square (roughly 90%) in the current map. Can be used to easily find stairs. *Blessed: reveals entire map. *Cursed: gives little information. If map near or fully explored, may blank small areas. Mana Restores your mana reserves. Minor Teleport Same as Teleport, but with a 10-tile restricted range. Manufacture cost: 2 paper, 2 charcoal. Name Allows you change a random artifact's name, chosen like alias selection during character creation. Has no effect on normal items or non-random artifacts. Renaming a living weapon will alter its level-up bonus list. *Blessed: same. *Cursed: same. Oracle Tells you which precious artifacts have been created since the last time the oracle scroll or spell has been used, and where/when they were created. (It reads the art.log file stored in your save folder.) Sells for a very good price. *Cursed: Does not reveal any information about artifacts created. "You hear a sepulchral whisper but the voice is too small to distinguish a word." Recharge Attempts to recharge a rod, spellbook or other items with charges such as blankets and disguise sets, up to a certain limit, which varies from item to item (generally, more powerful rods/books have a lower limit). Doesn't always work, and if you're unlucky, the target item may be destroyed. Some items cannot be recharged, like spellbook of harvest/wishing and rod of domination/wishing. Return Attempts to return you to a point of your choice ("The air around you becomes charged."). You can choose between the lowest level of Lesimas that you have visited, or your house. Larna and the Sister's Mansion will also be available when you have been to these locations once. In Elona+ the North Tyris South Border, South Tyris North Border and Maid Mansion will also become available once you've visited these locations. Bosses in non-guaranteed (randomly generated) dungeons have these as a guaranteed drop. Note that it takes ten turns for the spell to work (Note: as of 1.16xmas, the spell takes twenty turns to activate). The spell will not work on teleport-proof maps (such as the arena). Note that being "overweight!" (carrying >200% of your weight limit) will prevent you from returning, but just being overweight (carrying between 100% and 200% of your weight limit) or having your cart overloaded with cargo presents no problem. In Elona+, on the other hand, your cart being overweight will also prevent you from returning. To cancel a return in progress, use another return scroll or the Return spell ("The air around you gradually loses power."). *Cursed: teleports you to prison. Manufacture cost: 3 paper, 2 howling weed. Superior Material Attempts to change a target item's material type to a superior material. This is not recommended to use on any item short of a Miracle-level Artifact. Will not work on Godly-level Artifacts (use a Material kit). May reroll static artifacts. *Blessed: Increases chance of higher quality chosen *Cursed: Increase chance of lower quality chosen Teleport Attempts to move you to a random point on the floor of the dungeon you are on. Will not work on no-teleport maps (such as the Pyramid), and may put you in more danger than if you had not used it. Manufacture cost: 3 paper, 2 charcoal. Uncurse Attempts to remove curses on equipped items only. Does not have a 100% success rate. Unblessed cannot undoom equipment. *Blessed: attempts to remove curse on whole inventory. Has a 100% success rate to remove Curse (it may sometimes say that the curse was resisted even though it wasn't). Sometimes removes Doom from your entire inventory. *Cursed: Curses an item. *Other: If given to an NPC, a blessed scroll will remove curse status, but almost never doom. 0 success out of 17 attempts while trying to undoom an NPC's equipment. To remove doom from an NPC's equipment, you will need to use Vanish Curse. Manufacture cost: 4 paper, 2 holy weed. Vanish Curse Attempts to remove curses on equipped items only. Does not have a 100% success rate, but has a much higher success rate than scrolls of Remove Curse. Can remove Doom. *Blessed: attempts to remove curse/doom on whole inventory. Has a 100% success rate on your equipment. lesser effect on the rest of your inventory. Wonder Gives you spell stocks for a random spell. *Blessed: gives two spells (or the same spell twice). *Cursed: Causes loss of all stocks for a random spell. Category:Items